baakamonofandomcom-20200214-history
German Learning Resources
Learning websites * Babbel * Busuu * Duolingo * DW Deutschkurse * LanguageGuide.org: only vocabulary * Italki: learn with native tutors Reference Websites * About.com * DeutschDrang * German.net: plenty of exercises * DeutschInfo * DeutschKurs * Foreign Service Institute * German for English Speakers * Grimm Grammar * German Island * Lingolia * Mein Deutschbuch * Toms Deutschseite Dictionaries * Canoo: German to German dictionary * Dict.cc * Duden: This is propably THE German dictionary * Leo * Pons: my favourite dictionary; very restrective, but accurate Conjugators * Reverso * Verbformen: my favourite conjugator * Verbix Reading * Bliubliu: articles in German; hover to see translations * DeutschPerfekt: simple articles * Lingocracy: allows you to read texts, does hover translations on words for faster translation, collect words, practice those words; also has Chrome extension * Lingua.ly: similar to Lingocracy * Lingq: similar to Lingocracy * Lingro: makes websites clickable for faster translation * ReadLang: similar to Lingocracy * Tatoeba: sample sentences Writing * Lang-8: do you want to have your writing checked by the native speakers? This is the place! Listening * Forvo: pronuncation by native speakers * Langsam gesprochene Nachriten: slowly spoken news, vocabulary is difficult * Nachrichtenleicht: easy news * SlowGerman: various topics spoken slowly Flashcards * Anki: works online and offline * Memrise * Quizlet Blogs * Dream and Talk: blog with English, French and German side by side * German is easy Learning forums * How to learn any language * Reddit German * Stack Exchange - German * Word Reference German books * Children books and audio * Children's Book Forever * Children's Library * Librivox * LingoCracy: read books in German * Project Gutenberg: choose "DE Kinderbuch (Bücherregal)" for easier books YouTube shows and lessons * Deutsch für Euch: lesson * Deutsch Lernen: TV shows * Easy German: street interview * German Course: lesson * GermanPod101: lesson * Germany vs USA: culture * Get Germanized: culture * GumBubble08: lesson * Herr Antrim: lesson * Kurzgesagt DE: science * Slow German: various topics * Was Geht Ab?: various topics Children shows * Bookboxinc: story for children * Bernd das Brot * Piggeldy & Frederick Music * Adel Tawil: pop * Bushido: rap * CRO: rap * Die Årzte: punk * Frida Gold: pop * Glasperlenspiel: pop electronica * Herbert Grönemeyer: pop/rock * Helene Fischer: pop * Rammstein: metal * Tokio Hotel: rock * Xavier Naidoo: soul/rap Radio * DeutschlandRadio * Deutscher RundFunk * Radio 7 * Radiolingua TV * Dank * RTL * ProSieben TV shows * Der letze Bulle: tough detective who wakes up from 20 years comma * Der Tatortreiniger: crime scene cleaner * Pastewka: humor similar to Seinfeld * Unsere Mütter Unsere Väter/Generation War: 5 friends during the second world war Movies * Das Leben der Anderen: a spy who spies on a couple * Der Untergang: Hitler's last days * Das weiße Band: Germany before the first world war * Die Welle: demonstration of fascism that becomes more than what it should be * Good Bye Lenin!: a mother who was in comma and now wakes up * Lola Rennt: make money or something very bad will happen * More German movies Language tests * Bulats: for business * Goethe-Institut * TestDAF: for study